


First Time

by Saixion



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saixion/pseuds/Saixion
Summary: Kasumi isn't much of a coffee person, but she saw a cafe with stars and decides to drag the closest coffee person she knows to go with her. That person just happens to be Arisa.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote from Kon's request! Had a bit of fun writing this, enjoy!

"ARISAAAAAAAAAA" 

Oh god here she comes, Arisa thinks before getting attacked by Kasumi as she does every single day. 

By attacked I mean hugged but you get the idea.

"Jesus, get off me for five seconds would you!" Arisa cried, squirming out of her crushing embrace. "What do you want?" 

"You like coffee and stuff, right?!" Kasumi said, bouncing up and down. 

Coffee is the last thing you need, Arisa thought before nodding. "What about it?" 

"Let's go to that place! The Star coffee place!!!" 

"Star… coffee? What?" 

"Uhh… I forgot the name… I just remember it had a star!" 

"Do… you mean Starbucks?" 

"YES!!! Let's go to Starbucks!!!" 

"Ehrm… o-okay then." Arisa shrugged. Nothing too special about Starbucks but she knew Kasumi enough to know why she was excited. "I'm actually surprised you seem to have never heard nor been there before, though." 

"Ehhh…" Kasumi whimpered. "I don't really drink coffee except for at Tsugu's place, so I'm unfamiliar with all this, eheheh."

"Figures as much. Well, let's get going then." 

"Yaaay! Star Coffee!!!" 

"It's called Starbu- y'know what never mind let's just go" Arisa sighed, defeated by Kasumi's typical energy. 

They arrived at the popular cafe without incident, all things considered. Before Arisa could step in, however, Kasumi stopped her. 

"What? We're finally here, let's get in already." 

"Yeah, but…" 

"What is it?" 

"Why are there so few stars?" 

"I- What?" 

Kasumi pointed at the logo. "There is only 1 star…" 

"I… do not know how to help you there." 

"Ehhhh…"

"Can we go in now?" 

"Oh! Right! Ehehehe!" 

Arisa facepalmed.

Why'd she have to be so moronsexual?

They finally entered the cafe. Arisa looked up at the menu. She thought about what she wanted to get before Kasumi cleared her throat. 

"What?" 

"Umm… I wanna try ordering!" Kasumi perked up. 

"What? Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if I just ordered for the both of us?" Arisa replied, already knowing how Kasumi would respond. 

"Um… B-But I wanna do it!" Kasumi insisted. 

"...Fine. But I'm not gonna let you do it by yourself." 

"But-" 

"No buts. I don't want you to embarrass yourself." 

"Hnnggg… fine, but I will order for you still!" 

"Yeah, yeah" Arisa relented, already accepting she won't be able to have her usual today. 

Their turn finally came up. 

"Good afternoon, what would you like?" 

"Umm… umm…" Kasumi looked up at the long menu. There was so many choices! 

"Excuse my friend, its her first time here, and she wants to try ordering for the both of us." Arisa chimed in, apologizing for Kasumi's behavior almost on autopilot. 

"Oh, I see. Well, would you like a frappe?" 

"Is that…" Kasumi paused to look at the menu. "The ones with whipped cream and stuff?" 

"Yes, it is."

"Oh! Ok then, I'll have one of those!"

"Okay. Would you like it tall, grande, or venti?" 

"Eh? Ehrm… tall?" 

"Alright. And what about your friend?" 

"Eh? Eh? Um…" Kasumi turned to Arisa. "What would you like?" 

Arisa sighed. Kasumi was doing a lot better than she could have hoped, in large part thanks to the kind cashier. "Honestly just get me a short dark roast." 

"Um… okay." Kasumi turned back to the cashier, who already punched in the order but was more than happy to play along. 

"One short dark roast please!" Kasumi said, smiling. 

The cashier smiled back. "Of course. What are your names?" 

"Eh? Why?" 

"So we can call for you once your coffee is done."

"Oh! Okay! The first one is mine, I'm Kasumi! The second one is hers, she's Arisa!" 

"Alright! Feel free to take a seat while you wait!" 

And so Kasumi ordered her first Starbucks order… with a bit of assistance. She bounces onto an empty seat, Arisa following behind her. 

"Well? How did I do?" Kasumi asked Arisa, a sparkle in her eye. 

Arisa looked at her and sighed. "Honestly, not bad." 

"Yaaay!" Kasumi cheered. 

Arisa sighed once again. She looked at Kasumi happily humming to herself as they awaited her order, and Arisa thought that maybe this wasn't too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a shorter one I think. Still, came out alright I guess. Once again, if you enjoyed, consider following me @ykrnmcls on twitter and shouting at me to do more.


End file.
